Betrayal
by DesertDweller
Summary: Betrayal: to turn on an ally, and break the trust that they hold dear. Ripped up from everything he's known to be someone else's plaything, Piccolo must now fight for his life. Yaoi warning with violence. Warning, this material is not suitable for kids
1. Betrayal

Betrayal  
  
By Desertdweller  
  
Chapter one: Disbelief  
  
(Author's Note: O.o My GOD, its been a while since I've had this fic. I'm sorry for those that didn't have it, and couldn't find it. Thanks to a dear friend, this fic is back on the air and back on the track to being finished. I'll update a chapter a day till I get it back up to speed and can start doing the newer chapters in the annals of my harddrive. Warning, this fiction was written two years ago, and my tastes have changed somewhat, but I promised to finish it, and finish I shall)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, M/M- an' all that jazz.  
  
Pairings: Gh/P, V/G- others possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all canon characters thereof belong to Toriyama-sama. If I owned it- I could afford a better imagination.  
  
Piccolo wondered if this would be the last time he would ever see the light of day again. Fuchsia blood ran down his vulpine face. His teeth were stained with it. His body felt as if it had been ran over by a train. He was in bad shape. Broly had just waged all out war with the Z senshi. The senshi were on the losing side. Goku and Vegeta were trying to work together to defeat the enemy. Gohan was out cold. Tien and Yamcha had stayed behind to protect Bulma and Chi, and Gotenks was trying to help their fathers. Piccolo, meanwhile, had been out cold. He had just woken up and was in pain. Piccolo rolled himself over onto his stomach and began to drag himself to his student who lay not far from him. He reached his student and checked his vitals. After accessing the boy's vitals, he sighed with relief. Gohan was alive.  
  
The boy's eyes opened a crack as he felt another presence beside him. Blurry vision allowed the boy to glimpse a fuzzy emerald face, lined with purple. The face leaned in and Gohan could recognize who it was.  
  
"P-... pikoro san," the young demi saiya jin rasped his throat dry due to the dust.  
  
"Hai," The raspy, deep voice returned," Don't move, Gohan. You have several broken bones."  
  
Gohan felt a tender hand run over his broken arm and ribs. He hissed as the delicate fingers ran over a sore spot. "Yeah, definitely broken." Gohan tried to joke," Gee, I guess this means I can't train today. Can I take day off?"  
  
He was rewarded with a low chuckle. Then the gem hued face came into focus. Gohan focused on the face before him. High cheekbones set into a long featured face. Narrow, yet delicate lips were drawn into a tight frown. An almost feminine pointed nose flared as the namekusei jin silently sighed. Large eyes held worry for the young boy. A slender, lithe body completed the picture.  
  
Gohan felt the familiar love for his friend bubble up. The warrior had all but raised him. Gohan loved him like his own father. Their friendship was the most cherished thing In the young warrior's life. There was trust there that could be found nowhere else. Gohan would rather kill himself than betray or break that trust between his teacher.  
  
Before he could muse any further, an explosion rocked the landscape. Piccolo whipped around, ignoring the pain in his own body.  
  
A maniacal laughter resounded.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo watched as the fighting saiya jins landed close to them. They were close enough for the two to see their faces.  
  
Vegeta looked pissed as usual, but this time those azure eyes held a hint of fear. His small mouth was drawn into a tight sneer. His compact, muscular body remained tense, In alert status.  
  
Goku's face held a different view. His eyes flashed with anger and apprehension. His taller frame was clenched into a stance of strained waiting. He snapped something to Vegeta and the two looked at Broly.  
  
The legendary super saiya jin merely looked at the two before him. His handsome face was drawn up in a victorious smirk. Sweat dripped off of his bare chest. As the other two warriors snapped at each other, Broly glanced over at Gohan and Piccolo. His eyes gleamed with a strange light and Piccolo bared his fangs in return. Broly merely grinned back, an evil glint in his eye.  
  
Piccolo looked at Broly and then at Gohan. ' He is after the boy! I'll bet that is what those two are arguing about. I'll be damned if I let that monster have Gohan.' Piccolo thought. He bared his fangs at the thought of that happening.  
  
Piccolo watched as Broly suddenly snapped his head around to talk to the other two warriors. He shot out something in saiya jin. Something Piccolo couldn't quite understand. However the expressions on the face of the other two warriors was enough for Piccolo. They swung their heads to look at Gohan and Piccolo and then turned again to begin arguing again.  
  
Piccolo gently picked up the hurt boy and walked to the others. His knot of fear grew with every step he took. He finally arrived. His lungs burned due to his injuries and he was bleeding like crazy. His slender chest heaved as he tried to get enough oxygen in his lungs to survive.  
  
He barely noticed the looks he was getting.  
  
Broly repeated the phrase he had spoken and pointed at the two. Piccolo growled hoarsely.  
  
Goku licked his lips in nervousness. Then he looked at the namekusei jin warrior and held his eyes. He began to speak.  
  
"Broly says he'll leave forever if we will negotiate a trade with him," the sa!ya jin began nervously.  
  
Piccolo took it to mean Gohan. "Damn him. Tell him we will never give Gohan to him," Piccolo spat.  
  
Goku looked away and grimaced.  
  
"It isn't Gohan," he stuttered.  
  
Suddenly a sharp voice rang out, Vegeta.  
  
"Damn it Kakkarot! Can't you do one thing right?" He then turned to Piccolo. "He doesn't want the brat."  
  
Piccolo was hopelessly confused, " Then," he began.  
  
"He wants you." _  
  
Piccolo's breath seemed to have been stolen by this revelation. He glanced back at the leering Saiya jin. His eyes were narrow and fiendish pleasure shone in his eyes. Broly smirked at the namek looking at him.  
  
He shuddered in horror at the thought of what might happen.  
  
Then the bottom fell out.  
  
Goku's soft voice held a note of regret.  
  
" And we agreed."  
  
Piccolo stared at Goku with disbelief written on his face.  
  
"Nani? How could you?!," Piccolo whispered, still in shock.  
  
Goku ducked his head. " I'm sorry Piccolo. But, it was the only way."  
  
He took Gohan from Piccolo and turned away. Vegeta glanced at him with pity written in his dark eyes. They began to walk away, leaving Piccolo there. Piccolo had never felt so betrayed in his life. His friends had betrayed him and he was all alone. He turned to look at his warden.  
  
Broly smiled an evil smile. He spoke.  
  
"Hello, koi.... You are mine now..."  
  
Piccolo looked back at the retreating backs of his former "friends". They didn't turn around. It was if they were acknowledging his death... before he had died. He whispered a single word...  
  
"Why?"  
  
A sadistic chuckle met his sensitive ears... He turned to look back at Broly. He started to advance on the shocked emerald warrior. Piccolo felt all hope slip away .... 


	2. Leave of Absence

Chapter 2  
  
Goku rocketed through the sky with Vegeta at his side. Gotenks had already unfused and the boys were home waiting for their fathers. Gohan was snuggled Into the warmth of his father's chest as Goku tenderly carried his son.  
  
His outward demeanor was the same, calm collected.  
  
But inside he was racked with guilt. His heart was breaking apart. He had just committed his comrade to a fate worse than death...  
  
And then ran...  
  
That galled him more than anything.  
  
He looked over to the other saiya jin, speeding along side him. Vegeta's face was a mask of cool indifference. Goku felt anger well up like a primordial beast rising from the depths of his soul. He tried to squelch it, but it was too much to handle and soon it bubbled to the surface.  
  
"Damn It Vegetal We shouldn't have left him there! That was the most dishonorable thing we have ever done! There must have been more that we could have done." He was shouting by this point.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Kakarrot! We tried. The two of us together couldn't handle it. You know as a warrior that sometimes in a battle that sacrifices must be made. We simply made a deal," Vegeta said, his voice outwardly calm. Inside he was just as distraught as the other warrior was.  
  
"Sacrifice?! How the hell can you be so cold Vegeta?! He wasn't an object to be 'traded' He was our FRIEND!!!!" Goku' voice was breaking as emotion filled his entire being.  
  
Gohan, meanwhile, had regained conscience while the older warriors were arguing. He heard the entire conversation, but didn't comprehend it yet. Later, when he was well, did the import of this conversation sink In. Right now his thoughts were only on one thing.  
  
" Piccolo san?" His thoughts were muddled, "Where are you?"  
  
He tried reach his mentor through the mental bond they shared. He managed to contact him, but instead of the serene waves of peace he, usually felt, there was fear and pain.  
  
Fear?  
  
That wasn't right.  
  
Piccolo san was never afraid.  
  
Gohan felt even more confused. He tried to move In his fathers arms, but his abused body refused to co operate.  
  
Goku, however noticed the movement. He looked down at his son and smiled.  
  
Gohan's ebony eyes looked at his father. "Hey, son. How are you feeling?" He whispered to the boy.  
  
Gohan smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll be OK dad..." then the boy's forehead furrowed in confusion, "Dad? Where Is Piccolo san?"  
  
Goku's smile faltered and he looked worriedly at Vegeta. Then he looked back at his waiting son.  
  
"I will tell you when we get home, son." 


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3  
  
Piccolo couldn't help but to watch as the other warrior stalked toward him with almost evil intent. Broly moved with a lethal and almost cat like grace.  
  
Instinctively Piccolo moved a step back away from Broly as the other warrior stopped right in front of him.  
  
"What is the matter, Piccolo," Broly smirked as he observed the look on the emerald warrior's face.  
  
He reached out to touch Piccolo's cheek.  
  
Piccolo snapped.  
  
Snarling, he lunged at the surprised saiya jin. Ignoring his own wounds completely, he sent flurries of kicks and punches towards Broly. He was determined to rouse the other warrior's ire.  
  
Broly's shock only lasted for a few seconds, then instinct kicked in and he began to fight back. He quickly flared up to super saiya jin level. He began to defend himself.  
  
Piccolo knew that physically he was no match for Broly. However, he had a good head on his shoulders and had formulated a plan.  
  
' If I can get that sadistic bastard mad enough, maybe I can get him mad enough to kill me. That way I will at least gone down as a warrior and not someone's chattel,' his mind raced a thousand miles an hour.  
  
He pushed himself harder. He could feel his strength ebbing as the accumulated effects of blood loss, trauma, and homeostatic shock set in. He knew he had only a limited amount of time left In which to implement his plan.  
  
Broly smiled viciously as he continued to hold his own against the tired namekusei jin warrior. This sparring was fun but he was beginning to get tired of holding his strength back. He wanted a real fight. He knew Piccolo was trying to goad him into killing him. He had been in several battles where his opponents had used that ploy and he was bound and determined not to fall for it. He has learned the signs and tells. Piccolo was exhibiting the most obvious one. He was clearly tired but was pushing himself beyond his limits. Broly merely smiled even more at the thought. What the poor green fighter didn't know was that by wearing himself out he was making it easier for the other warrior to conquer him.  
  
Suddenly, Broly stopped fighting.  
  
This abrupt halt caught Piccolo off guard. He had to rebound in the middle of a flying kick, for his target had moved.  
  
He landed almost in the same spot he had launched himself from. He looked around for his opponent, but the other fighter had vanished. Then a vise like grip snaked around his throat and latched on, the fingers indenting his skin.  
  
" I really think it is wise that we stop playing these games. You are mine now. You must accept the inevitable. Your friends have abandoned you and you have nothing. Except me."  
  
Despite the lack of oxygen Piccolo still managed to snarl a retort back.  
  
" Get the hell away from me, you sadistic baka yarou. They will come back for me. They won't just leave me here," he choked.  
  
" What's the fun in that? Like I said... Get used to it. You are mine to do what I wish with and to. Now, shut up or I will shut you up." Broly's voice had the rough edge of a growl to it.  
  
" Go to hell, you sadistic fuck," Piccolo spat back.  
  
Broly's face contorted and raised his hand. The last thing Piccolo remembered was an impact on the right side of his neck and then nothing.  
  
Broly looked at the limp form in his hand. The chop had been enough to stun him but not to kill.  
  
After all, he mused, why kill the toy before you are through playing with it. He hefted the green warrior and threw him over his shoulder and started walking toward his ship.  
  
Entering it, he turned around and closed the ship's door. It hissed as it swung down vertically. He then turned left and walked down a small corridor and came to a closed door.  
  
He punched in a code in the keypad and the door hissed open. A small berth lay before him. Gently he laid the warrior down and then exited the room. He came to the medical center of the ship and ordered a chemical from the computer. He grabbed a syringe and a vial. He filled the vial with the chemical, a sedative closely related to morphine, and injected the syringe into it. Pulling the plunger out, he quickly filled the syringe half way.  
  
He put the syringe down and cleaned up. After he finished he left, syringe in hand.  
  
Piccolo was starting to show signs of coming to as Broly walked in the door. He let out a low moan as the saiya jin silently stalked over towards him.  
  
Broly took a minute to observe his captive. He gently touched one cheek and smiled as the downed warrior flinched away from the touch.  
  
Piccolo started to move a little more. He could sense someone near him, but couldn't identify the ki signature in his state.  
  
Then he felt a slight prick on the side of his neck. He tried to speak aloud to protest this but an invading numbness began to spread out from the spot.  
  
As he sank again into the depths of oblivion he heard a voice speak. The tone was familiar and not at all friendly.  
  
" Sleep, my captured one. For when we arrive home, you will need all of your energy for what I have planned."  
  
Piccolo carried this quote with him as sleep finally defeated him.  
  
Broly removed the empty syringe away from Piccolo's neck. The drug began to take effect almost immediately. He wanted no surprises from the warrior as he traveled to his new 'home'.  
  
He left the room, locking the door again with a numerical code and proceeded to the bridge. He set the coordinates for his planet and leaned back to listen to the engines rumble as they lifted the ship off Earth...  
  
" Forget every thing you have once known, Piccolo. The past is behind you. You must now embrace your future ...with me. "  
  
He licked his lips in anticipation of the future. 


	4. Promises

Chapter 4: Promises  
  
Slanted saffron rays filtered into the darkened room. The arrows of sunlight glanced off of a young face. Ebony lashes curled upwards as the lids themselves hid the intense sable pools beneath them. Irregular lumps in the baby blue blanket hinted at the body hid below.  
  
Goku gazed at his son with warm adoring eyes. He shuddered as he thought about how he might have lost his pride and joy. But, underlying the rush of pride he felt was an undercurrent of extreme guilt.  
  
"I sacrificed my friend to save my son... There was nothing else I could have done ...Or was there. God... I feel so ashamed. I should have never done it. But how do you choose between a longtime friend or your only son..." His thoughts echoed in his mind.  
  
He sighed. Vegeta was already back at Capsule Corporation with his family. He hadn't said anything but Goku wondered if their actions were knawing at him in any way, or was he really as cold hearted as he made himself out to be. He brushed his sharp ebony bangs out of his line of vision. He was merely content to watch Gohan sleep. He silently padded in and sat on the edge of the soft mattress. He smoothed Gohan's wild locks away from his face.  
  
Gohan began to stir as he felt a comfortable presence near him.  
  
His tired eyes opened half mast as he observed his father sitting next to him.  
  
"Otousan?" His voice was dry and whispery, like dead leaves being blown across a sidewalk on a fall day.  
  
"Hai?" Goku's voice was as hushed as his son's was. He leaned down to let Gohan focus more easily on his face.  
  
Gohan looked around as he observed his surroundings. His eyes roamed over his desks, traveled over the landscapes of his walls and then back around to his father.  
  
"Home?"  
  
Goku nodded and smiled at his son, his heart filling with love for his child.  
  
Gohan seemed to look past him for a minute and then turned tiredly towards his father again. He was glad to see his father, but something felt out of place. Like a fly on a wedding cake, something was wrong.  
  
He frowned slightly as he racked his mind for it and with sudden clarity it came to him. His friend was missing.  
  
"Otousan, where is Piccolo san?"  
  
Goku blanched. His face turned pale with a greenish tinge to it. His eyes blossomed with swirls of shame, guilt and pain. He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself before his son could see.  
  
Too late.  
  
"Where is he?" Gohan's tone grew more insistent. His curious gentle eyes held his father in their grasp, gently trying to coax the truth out of him.  
  
With a sigh that sounded from the depths of his heavy soul, Goku spun the tale of what happened that day. Gohan watched as his father lowered his head and spoke of that day not to long ago. He opened his mouth to say something but then snapped it shut in anger as Goku continued. His once soft eyes took on a hard edge to them. His wounds were for the most part healed.  
  
Goku finished his story with a whispery sigh. He raised his head to glance at his son's reaction, knowing it wasn't going to be favorable but hoping that it wasn't murderous either.  
  
His eyes met his son's. He gasped.  
  
Gohan's eyes were a fathomless ebony. Their depth, which usually held love and happiness, now held hate and loathing as well as pain.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"You left him..." Gohan's voice was soft ...dangerous...  
  
"I..."  
  
"You left him...  
  
"We had no choice... It was either him or you." Goku strained to make his son understand the only choices that were available to them at the time.  
  
"I can't believe you... That you AND Vegeta would leave someone whom needed your help... That violates everything I came to believe and trust in you, dad.." Gohan said to his father, his gaze harsh and judgmental.  
  
Despite his healing wounds, and wounded heart the young demi saiya jin leapt out of bed, swaying slightly on his feet. He grabbed the desktop for support for a minute, then let go.  
  
He started out the doorway.  
  
Goku stared worriedly at his oldest son. He got up and sped after his departing son.  
  
"Wait! Gohan, what are you doing?" He called after his son.  
  
The young warrior stopped. He turned his body ever so slightly until he could look over his shoulder. His eyes flared aquamarine as his sable locks lightened to gold. Then he spoke.  
  
"You may have given up, Father. But not me. I will train for as long as it takes to get Piccolo back. I don't care how long it takes me or how much pain I endure. I WILL get him back. As my sensei once told me, 'Failure is not an option' . Broly is gonna have a helluva fight on his hands when he sees me again."  
  
And with that Gohan proceeded to train. Goku merely stared at his son with sadness, guilt and a hint of admiration.  
  
He decided then and there, that when Gohan went to search for him, he wasn't going alone. 


	5. Innocence Lost

Chapter 5  
  
Lightning crashed down on to the unsuspecting earth, causing a deafening roar.  
  
Like an angry beast it retreated Into It's celestial den and roared on, searching for it's intended victim. A stray bolt flamed across the sky, illuminating the stone structure situated in the midst of a tangled forest. A lone figure lay on a bed in one of the many rooms that were housed with In the dwelling. The eerie light illuminated the dark skin of the being. Thunder roared once more. Suddenly the eyes of the reclining figure snapped open. Though his eyes were open, his mind was not yet active. He gingerly got up and gazed around dizzily, his whole being reeling. His gaze finally made it to the window and the surrounding landscape. He hauled his tortured frame up and staggered towards the open casement. He blearily observed the surrounding terrain.  
  
The sight sobered him almost instantly.  
  
'Where in the name of seven hell's am I?'  
  
The trees were the wrong color. Saffron boughs waved in the storm's breath. The grass was a normal green and the sky. It was blood red when the clouds parted enough for one to see the true color.  
  
He shuddered as the memory of the past events crossed his racing mind.  
  
"I am on another planet. But where and. . . how?" he whispered to himself.  
  
He was so engrossed in trying to figure out his location that he missed the low moan of the door as it shuddered open. A large shadow blocked the warm light that spilled from its edges.  
  
The intruder observed the standing figure with a smirk on his handsome face. Shifting ebony eyes pierced the surrounding air to light upon the other. He said nothing, not wanting to break the silence. Content to merely observe.  
  
The ivory cape the window gazer wore whispered softly in the breeze created by the wind in the cool chamber, alternately shadowing and outlining the lithe frame it was attached to.  
  
Broly silently stalked forward a single step, his boots hissing on the cold stone.  
  
The slight sound was enough for the other warrior to catch with his sensitive hearing. The emerald fighter pivoted sharply to face the newcomer. For an instant, confusion ran rampant across his vulpine face, then realization took hold and anger followed.  
  
His face screwed up in a mask of anger. Blazing eyes narrowed and his lithe frame contracted into a sturdy stance of defense.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he spat, his voice low and soft with a deadly undertone to it.  
  
Broly merely said nothing and smiled with unnatural glee in his dark eyes.  
  
He tilted his head to the side and merely gazed at the being before him.  
  
A low chuckle issued itself from deep in his throat.  
  
"What am I doing here? I am home, obviously" he said with annoying self assurance.  
  
The nameksei jin gazed back at him with a look of shock and suspicion. His own eyes widened softly in the eerie light that the storm was giving off.  
  
"But, I am being a rude host. Welcome to Planet Crimsia. This is my humble abode and I trust your rooms are satisfactory?"  
  
Piccolo merely glared back at his captor, hate radiating from his vibrant eyes.  
  
"They are not. I wish to go home. My home! Not here. With you." he spat out that remark.  
  
To his annoyance, Broly merely laughed in contempt. His face shifted back to that expression of delicious irony that he had originally wore.  
  
"It is now." he spoke with a soft undertone to his deep voice. He watched the warrior for an overt reaction, but there was none.  
  
Irritated that he was getting now reaction from the fighter, he spoke again.  
  
"And, I do not see them here at all. Waiting to rescue you," the smile was obvious in his voice if not on his face.  
  
The lean, slender body tensed up as this phrase burrowed its way into his mind and ate to his heart. Pain filled those fathomless depths that glared back at his captor. Piccolo bared his fangs at Broly as the saiya jin warrior merely glared back at him.  
  
"You lie!" he spat, trying to cover the anguish that tore at his very core. "They will come! And when they do, you will be sorry that you had even tried this pathetic scheme of yours."  
  
Broly threw his head back and howled in amusement. His sable locks taking on the appearance of perfect midnight. He laughed for sometime, finally quitting enough to speak to the infuriated being before him.  
  
"Perhaps, but if they could not defeat me on earth, then how will they defeat me here, on home base, surround by my personal army? You, my dear koi, are living in a dream world and must be awakened."  
  
His tone quieted till his voice sounded like muted thunder. "They are not coming for you."  
  
Piccolo fairly quivered with anger. His first instinct was to attack this monster before him. But, past experience proved his ineffectualness against Broly. He would have to rely on wit alone.  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes further. " They will come. I can't wait to them kick your sorry ass." He turned his back to the warrior.  
  
Suddenly, he felt violent force dash into his unprotected ribs and sent him sprawling on his back.  
  
He looked up, dazed.  
  
Broly smirked back at him.  
  
"As I said. If you are to stay with me then you will need to learn the rules. This is my home and you will obey my laws. Or you will be punished. You have already broken two rules. Rule one: Never turn your back to me while I am speaking to you. Rule two: Never disrespect me, in private or public. I will find out. And rule three: Never, ever disobey me. I will kill you."  
  
Piccolo stared up at him in disbelief. He had to obey all this crap? No, he was a warrior! Not some piddling slave. He spat at Broly's feet with contempt.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Broly glared down at him. A hungry light began to burn in his ebony eyes. He licked his lips and with a swift motion held the emerald fighter's throat in a crushing grip.  
  
He brought him up to meet him face to face.  
  
He leaned in close and whispered into the struggling nameksei jin's ear.  
  
"I think not."  
  
The storm continued to rage in intensity and the trees seemed to shiver as a howl of pain echoed across the arboreal landscape. The animals inhabiting the forest ran for the safety of their den, not wanting to meet up with the cause of that howl.  
  
On Earth..  
  
Gohan grabbed the side of his head and screamed as he dropped out of Super Saiya jin 2 mode and landed on his knees in the desolate sand of the desert. His ebony locks quivered as his entire body shook to the internal pain only he felt.  
  
He looked up to his father who was rushing towards him.  
  
"Gohan!" His father stopped in front of him and dropped down to his knees to face his trembling son. " What happened?!"  
  
His son clenched his entire frame as he lifted his head to meet his father's eyes.  
  
Son Goku felt his breath catch in his throat as he observed his son's face.  
  
Tears were streaming down his pale face, the pools of jet filled with incalculable pain and anguish.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" he asked yet again.  
  
Gohan's voice had muted down to a bare whisper.  
  
"Itís Piccolo-san, Dad! Somethingís happened to him!" 


	6. Departure

Chapter 6: Departure  
  
Gohan smiled as he observed the neatness and order that abounded in the small ship he had prepared. It had been almost eight years since he had last seen his mentor and friend in that final horrific skirmish. He had trained endlessly day after day. The hate of that monster smoldered deep into his heart. He still woke up with the ghost of that pain he felt radiating from his best friend while training out in the desert. It haunted his waking thoughts and nightly ruminations.  
  
The last of the food had all been stocked. It was a trip for two.  
  
His father had decided to come with him. Gohan guessed that the guilt had eaten away into his soul and that he needed this as absolution. Gohan had long lost any animosity towards his father. He no longer hated him but he was deeply disappointed in him.  
  
He sat down at the command panel and figured out the trajectory needed to find his friend. He didn't know how he knew where to go. The knowledge just resided In his brain. It was like water in a cupped hand out of a forest pool. The knowledge was clear and just waiting to be acknowledged and held in the palm of him mind. He supposed it was like a homing beacon. But then he could always find his friend, even when no one else could. He had never questioned that or thought about it till now.  
  
He sighed. He missed his long time friend very much. Piccolo san had been his friend, confidante, teacher and idol. He loved his father, but he had wanted to succeed for his forest dwelling sense!  
  
Reminiscing, he often wondered If his mentor might have in actuality been a forest spirit or guardian of some sort. Seeming out of place on this bustling planet with its teeming millions, he was a pillar of serenity amid a whirling maelstrom of activity. Gohan missed the feeling of peace and comfort in the back of his mind. The bond still existed between the two but at this great a distance, they could not mentally communicate.  
  
However, on Gohan's side of the bond there was a great deal of empathy, so he could at least sense his friend, if not talk to him telepathically or verbally.  
  
He huffed and shook his head, grounding himself in reality once more. A sound issuing from the door alerted him.  
  
Goku stuck his head inside the capsule. His lively ebony eyes wandered cheerfully around the room and finally settled on Gohan. A sad smile came to his normally happy demeanor.  
  
"Ready to go musuko?"  
  
"Hai Otousan. I am ready to go. Are you?" Gohan asked, his voice still soft with all the memories still hovering in his cluttered mind like cobwebs drifting on a slight breeze.  
  
"Hai, Gohan. However. we may have another guest." Goku's face held a sheepish expression. He gazed at his son with an apologetic mask on his normally jovial face.  
  
The young man groaned and slapped his forehead. By the seven Dragonballs and Eternal Dragon! Must his meddlesome little twerp of a brother come too?!  
  
"Otousan . I thought I told you.." He began.  
  
"It isn't Goten." his father stopped him in mid lecture. Goku's eyes narrowed as they bore into his eldest son's. For a fleeting instant he was the saiya jin warrior that drove enemies to their knees in fear. Only two enemies had ever come out equal with him in a fight. He had turned them both into his friends and allies. Both Piccolo and Vegeta were his allies. Though neither would admit it vocally.  
  
Gohan's unyielding ebon eyes held up to the strain of his father's scrutiny.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Goku's lips pulled up in a half smile. He merely moved out of the way to let a shadow pass into the narrow space between his body and the door.  
  
A rough voice suddenly barked into the silence that separated the two men.  
  
"Shimatta Kakarroto! Get your kusai ketsu outta my way. Or I will blast you to hell!"  
  
Gohan's face suddenly broke open with a look of incredulity. It couldn't be?!  
  
"Fukanou! Vegeta chan?"  
  
Vegeta's lips pulled up into a smirk. "Hai. Sekkan. That's right. Now pick your jaw off the floor and welcome your prince into this dank little hole you call a space pod."  
  
Gohan still could not get over his shock. Was this the coward that had ran with his father on the day of that fateful battle?!  
  
Vegeta seemed to sense this and gave the young man before him a good dressing down with his eyes. While Goku wandered out to round more provisions for the trip, Vegeta stalked silently over towards Gohan.  
  
The two sat in silence. Gohan observed the prince to the side of him and the prince merely looked over the young demi saiya jin.  
  
"I haven't forgot about that day, brat," Vegeta began softly, his rough voice unusually smooth." I remember it as clear as if it were yesterday. "  
  
Gohan snorted. He doubted that. He felt the need to speak and did so. Though he didn't mean to sound condescending, the phrase came out that way.  
  
"If you haven't forgot about it, then why didn't you do something? "  
  
"By the Ryuujin! There was nothing I could do! I was weaker. Way weaker than I am now. You think you have been the only one training? Get real boy!" suddenly Vegeta looked away." You weren't the only one to lose a friend."  
  
Narrowed eyes from the listener greeted this statement, but widened as the information set in.  
  
He suddenly looked away from the older warrior.  
  
"Gomen, Vegeta. I didn't mean it to come out that way," he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it, brat. You have every right to speak to me that way. Yes, I feel I was a coward when I ran. That's why, like you, I have been training hard since that day. I knew you would eventually go after him. I just didn't know when. But I prepared just the same." Vegeta intoned quietly.  
  
"I miss him, Vegeta. I love him. He is my first and best friend. I can't leave him like this. Alone and not knowing if he will ever get home. I would be an ungrateful whelp if I didn't. Plus. I . . ." Gohan left off as a tear escaped his cheek.  
  
Vegeta gave him a penetrating look. His ebony orbs stared resolutely at the young man before him. Suddenly they widened and realization set in. He rose and stretched his muscles, asleep from sitting too long in one position as he talked to the boy.  
  
"Well, in any case. You will have to put up with an extra passenger. I expect you and your father to at least spar with me once a day. We need to keep training to beat that son of a bitch and plus," Vegeta's voice caught a playful yet mocking tone," I will be able to kick you and your father's ass on a daily basis. This will be a pleasure cruise to me."  
  
Gohan grinned wolfishly at the shorter warrior. He knew Vegeta was kidding but played along anyway.  
  
" Fine by me, o royal pain in the ass. If you think, my royal slouch, that you can spar with me and dad and actually when, then who am I to prick your delusions of grandeur?" He replied, his tone as mocking as his princes.  
  
Vegeta barked a laugh and went to claim a room as his on the ship, disappearing around the bend in the ship with the lethal panther like grace he possessed.  
  
Gohan shook his head. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was actually glad the two were coming along. The trip would prove very interesting. Especially with the underlying tension between his otousan and the prince.  
  
Gohan had been watching the two react with each other. Thanks to life on Chikyuu, Vegeta had mellowed out somewhat. He and Goku had started sparring with each other on a regular basis. Just the two of them, no one else. The young man could sense electricity spark between the two. Vegeta obviously liked his younger counterpart. And Gohan had a feeling that his father felt the same towards his Vegeta no Ouji.  
  
The two men had become strangers to their wives after the whole ordeal with Buu. Chi Chi basically had nothing to do with Goku anymore and had eventually moved out and back into her old kingdom. Bulma and Yamcha had eventually hooked up and Vegeta and Goku now lived together in a decent sized capsule house with a gravity room on the outskirts of South City.  
  
Vegeta's reason to Gohan was that he didn't want to waste his time and energy to fly all the way over to Kakarroto's just to whip his butt. Why not come live with him instead?  
  
Gohan had nearly choked on his tea when Vegeta had told him. He nearly died laughing. He knew the real reason.  
  
He just wondered when they would admit it to each other.  
  
'Maybe I can hook the two up finally. This trip ought to be long enough. Five months in space out to get them together.î He mused his thoughts on the future.  
  
ëI canít wait to see you again, Piccolo-san.í He thought wistfully  
  
After what seemed like days, Goku finally made his appearance in the spacious pod. He set the fifty crates of food in the storeroom and locked it, punching in the security code. Finishing, he walked over and sat down next to his son in the co pilot's chair.  
  
"All ready and packed. Just waiting on you son," he said, his ebony eyes dancing.  
  
Gohan closed the front hatch and walked over to the pilot's chair. After activating the primary scan sensors he determined there was no one or nothing around that could be injured by the take off. He punched In the launch code. The cooling system kicked in to keep the engines from over heating.  
  
"Thrusters on full power. Heat shield in place. Stealth mode on standby." The computer's female voice intoned. " Launching. now."  
  
Gohan could feel the slight drag of gravity on him as the ship rocketed out of the thick earth atmosphere. The ship once off of the planet could go sublight. But even so, it would still be a five or six month journey to the planet. Once upon a battle, they simply could have used Goku's Instant transmission, but during the battle of Buu it proved to be a failure. After a particularly hard blow to his head, the memory and knowledge of how to do it was lost. And Yardrat had been destroyed by their sun going nova. That being a natural occurrence, the dragon could not wish them back.  
  
Finally the buffers kick on and the pull of gravity disappeared. They escaped the pull of their planet and shot past the moon, intent on the inner part of the Sagittarius Arm of the Milky Way.  
  
Gohan swiveled his head to catch his father's eyes with his own. His lips turned up in a small smile as he spoke only one phrase.  
  
"We're on our way." 


	7. Winds of Change

Chapter 7: Winds of Change  
  
The arboreal landscape was reflected in the obsidian eyes of the watcher. Sable tresses lifted and set back down again as the harsh wind flowed through. The storm had finally settled down for now, but Planet Crimsia's weather was very fickle. The systems were extremely turbulent and a daily thunderstorm was the norm. Having taken over this planet after Neo Vegetasei had been destroyed; he now ruled the remaining saiya jin forces with an iron fist. It had always been that way and now continued.  
  
He brought up gauntleted hand to wipe away an irritating lock of hair. A spattering of bluish black bruises caught his eye. Several slashes also decorated the pale skin.  
  
Broly smiled. He licked his lips, reminiscing about the event that was the cause of the bruises.  
  
He inclined his head and closed his eyes, as if scenting the breeze. The rising half moon bathed his face in an ivory mask of death.  
  
He began to lose himself In the thoughts that flitted through his mind.  
  
The warmth of the body beneath him.  
  
Subduing the writhing sylph beneath him.  
  
Rips of fabric.  
  
The screams.  
  
The impact of his hand on warm skin.  
  
The warm coppery scent of freshly spilled blood.  
  
Pain from blows and scratches mingling with the incredible pleasure he was taking.  
  
The heavenly tightness.  
  
The anticipation of absolution.  
  
The release.  
  
His body quaked minutely, as he recalled the memories.  
  
His tongue flicked out to briefly wet his chapped lips. He felt a hotness grow in the pit of his abdomen and spread downwards. He opened his eyes and gazed downward. He had aroused himself by mere thoughts.  
  
Broly raised his head, and laughed huskily. Suddenly he spun on his heel and stalked stealthily back into the chamber from the balcony he had been on. The chamber was lowly lit with a bare minimum of lighting.  
  
There was a lavish four poster bed near the wall. A huge open casement glared opposite from it. The canopy was make with sheer crimson silk as were the sheets and comforter. An ebon like wooden chest stood proudly in the corner nearest the door. The Comm link was installed near the bed. As for the rest of the furniture, they were found in the rest of his living apartments.  
  
He headed for the open door. Once out, he turned around and set the lock on it. The he headed down the stone corridor. Miscellaneous passersby and warriors walked past him in the hallway, always moving to the side in deference to their leader. He ignored them all, intent on his own quest. He wound his way into the midlevel of the castle. There, he arrived at his destination. Three armed guards stood at attention in front of a facsimile of a stone door. The door in reality was made with high quality titanium steel alloy. Totally unbreakable, as well as ki proof.  
  
He smiled as the guards moved aside to let him enter. Entering the access code, he quickly passed through the doorway and moved inside the room. He shut the door behind him locking it. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he punched in another code. The wall suddenly started to shift and morph. Tiny whirrs and clicks were heard as a double row of walls formed. Now the room was entirely sound proof.  
  
He didn't want to guards to interrupt his little 'session.'  
  
His booted feet whispered silently, threateningly towards the figure lying on the floor. Suspicious dark little circles created a halo around the form's head. A corresponding trickle ran out of the corner of a delicate set of lips. Shreds of fabric lay scattered around the body, like confetti. Numerous bruises and cuts decorated the body like lurid tattoos. Broly stopped a foot shy of the prone body. He contemplated his next course of action. Then, he turned around and glided hotly towards the door. He unlocked it and opened the portal. Stepping partially outside, he made a request to the guard for a barrel sized container of hot water and a rag. The guard ran off to fulfill his orders. Then, he turned to the other guard. He requested two sets of clothing, each a different size. The other guard nodded and ran off to do his bidding. That left one watch. Broly ordered him to notify him when they returned. The last guard saluted and agreed. Broly nodded and retreated back into the chamber, locking the door.  
  
He efficiently cleaned up the strips of fabric lying around. Once that was done he turned to the next task.  
  
He quickly stripped the body of the remaining scraps of clothing.  
  
Within a few minutes, the guard announced the arrival of the water and rag. Broly quickly took them in, as he went to shut the door, the other guard returned. He took the clothes also.  
  
Locking the door, he returned to his prior project. He placed the limp body onto the plain bed that was pushed up against the left wall. Then he turned to the water bearing container. He dunked the rag into the scalding water and began to scrub the blood and fluids off of slumbering form.  
  
He liked his entertainment clean.  
  
As he brusquely cleaned the emerald form, it began to stir.  
  
Jade lids opened half mast for a second then closed in a wince as reality brutally intruded.  
  
A low moan rumbled out of the namekusei jin's graceful throat. Piccolo cried out mentally as he was shoved into wakefulness. Pain was the most evident thing right now. He felt as if every bone in his tall frame was shattered, at the least, broken. Stiff and full of cramps, his body spasmed.  
  
He could feel something hot rubbing all over his sore and bruised skin. The gesture lacked any sort of tenderness or gentleness. A foreign scent suddenly assaulted his delicate olfactory sense. Though it was different from what he was used to, he knew that scent.  
  
Saiya-jin.  
  
He tried to sit up but only got half way when hot bolts of pain lanced up and down his torso. He gasped and curled up onto his side, shuddering as the pain raced through his blood.  
  
Through the blinding physical hell, he began to focus on the source of the pain. It appeared to be radiating out from his lower torso region. But, it wasn't all external; a great part of it was internal. That let him know that this wasn't an ordinary beating.  
  
This was different, wrongly different.  
  
With a sickening clarity he realized what had happened.  
  
What innocence he had left had been ripped away from him. He closed his eyes tighter together and tried to deny it, but the pain prevailed as the reigning evidence.  
  
A hand forcibly made him lay back flat again, and the cloth continued to scrub. At first he quailed against it, but a soft dangerous voice stopped him.  
  
"Now. now. My little forest sylph. Are you sure you wished to be punished again? I do not think you could take it.." The voice warned.  
  
Emerald lids snapped open suddenly to reveal keen garnets. Piccolo stared right into the eyes of his tormenter and worst enemy. A hand on his throat caused him to pause.  
  
Broly merely smiled at him, a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"There now. Much better. I think with a little training, You might be more fun to keep around."  
  
Piccolo glared back at him. Broly merely shrugged and then got up.  
  
"Just a thought, my little sylph. I still may give you to my men. They are a bit starved. and some might not be as gentle as I was."  
  
Piccolo snorted. 'That was gentle?'he mused.  
  
Broly tossed him a stack of clothing and instructed him to wear it. Out of sheer stubbornness, Piccolo refused. The saiya jin's face still held a smile, but his obsidian eyes darkened. Piccolo never saw him move, but the next thing he knew was that he was violently knocked off the bed and was slammed against the opposite wall with a resounding crack.  
  
He lay on the floor, his head spinning. The ache in his loins flared up as he tried to get to his knees. He cried out softly and hung his head. Sapphire boots appeared suddenly into his field of vision. The crimson leggings shifted as the being in front of him shifted to kneel down, balancing on his toes. A pair of fingers roughly lifted his chin to meet a pair of smoldering sable eyes.  
  
"Did I not tell you to never disobey, dishonor or show me disrespect?"  
  
Then a force collided with the back of his neck and he remembered no more.  
  
Out in space.  
  
Gohan suddenly snapped his neck up from the meditative stance he had been in. His breathing was heavy and ragged, coming in and out in great gulps. Sweat glistened off of his pale skin.  
  
He didn't usually do mediation, but he had learned it a sort of a tribute to his mentor. It also helped to sort out some of his anger and rage. Later he had learned that he could tap into his mentor's consciousness. Not as Piccolo himself, but as a sort of lurker, a hidden shadow in a dark room. He hadn't been able to do this when his mentor had been far away, but as they got closer to the planet he was being held on, he found out he could mentally receive him.  
  
That had worked fine, till now. He couldn't quite make out the images in his mentor's mind, but he could definitely feel the emotions associated with it.  
  
Anger.  
  
Extreme pain.  
  
Despair.  
  
Fear.  
  
Hate.  
  
Hopelessness.  
  
It was the last one that scared him the most. For if his mentor gave up hope, then he was committing himself to death, by suicide or murder.  
  
A sense of urgency now filled his being.. They had to arrive soon or there would be nothing left of Piccolo san.  
  
He had finally learned to control the mental sendings of pain his teacher had broadcasted, but now they were occuring with regular frequency and held a different note of pain.  
  
And Gohan had a very clear idea of what it might be.  
  
He sighed.  
  
One week till landing.  
  
He could only hope that they could get there in time. 


	8. Arrival

Chapter Eight: The Arrival  
  
By Desertdweller  
  
The sky was not in the best of humors on that particular morn...  
  
Lightning flashed and hellfire ignited the skies in a furious tango. Cold dark clouds whipped along the celestial bowl at breakneck speeds. The inhabitants of the city below shivered from the storm's fury. The weather on Crimsia was always volatile, but now it seemed that nature was in an uproar. She lashed out with daggers of fire and pelting drops of rain. The storm had gotten so bad that the spaceport had to be shut down and would not accept any further landings until the storm subsided. The huddled newcomers waited in the lobby of the main building on the bay.  
  
Many were saiya jins, but there was a mixed menagerie of different alien species that milled about. In the far right hand corner beside the east entrance, a small group stood waiting.  
  
There were only three of them, all saiya jin. All had close cropped spiky hair. One had hair the hue of the darkest midnight, another's was the colour of burnished copper and the last sported an auburn hue.  
  
The shortest of the group was attired in a suit of spandex with armor protecting his upper torso.  
  
The other two were similarly donned in nearly identical armor. Only minute insignias designated them in different departments in the military of the city.  
  
Vegeta gazed out at the milling crowd before them. Hi s wary sable eyes took in the sight with a hint of sadness that peeked out from a hidden place deep within his heart. He couldn't seem to get enough of the sights. If it hadn't been for that sadistic bastard Freiza, then he would still have been a king...  
  
He would still have had a father...  
  
Rage glowed momentarily in those sable depths, but passed on quickly. They returned to their normal, resolved state... He turned to glance back at his two companions.  
  
Goku observed his surroundings with a hint of fascination in his friendly eyes. The warm depths took in everything with a child like sense of wonder. Yet Vegeta knew that the man was a double edged sword. On one edge he was a simple carefree warrior subject to whatever luck dealt him. On the other edge, he was a ruthlessly cunning fighter.  
  
The youngest of the bunch merely stared out at the storm. His warm ebony eyes gazed out as he tried to discern whether the storm was abating or not. He glanced down briefly, eyeing his identifying mark. The medical department's insignia was etched on his armor. He was glad that he had managed to forge fake identities for them all. His father had taken Security, Vegeta had gotten Intelligence and finally, he had gotten Medical.  
  
He sighed, thinking of the past, though it was always a painful subject with him. He missed his childhood, but he missed his childhood friend the most. Over the years, he had felt that loss more keenly. His father tried to rationalize it as nothing more than childhood idolatry of his hero. Yet Gohan knew it was something much much more. He had watched as his father had come to terms with his guilt over the years. Both his father and Vegeta had both volunteered to train with him everyday until he felt he had gained sufficient enough strength to take on Broly. Those years had been long to him. He shook off the persistent memories and gazed back out at the fury of Mother Nature. He didn't move for a solid hour. Finally the storm seemed to lose some of her fury. The temporary inhabitants began to stir as the storm's rage abated somewhat. The saiya jins joined the jostling crowd in an attempt to hail a transport to take them to the center of Ryushi, Crimsia's capital city. Rather it wasn't a city as a civilized military base. It was sort of a modern day Sparta.  
  
They finally managed to hail a transport vehicle to take them the their Headquarters. The ride was long and tedious. Gohan and the others took this time to observe their surroundings. The crimson tries just added to the oddity of this planet. He turned and sighed, swiveling his head to observe his father and Prince. They were sitting beside each other.  
  
Gohan smiled, if they were any closer then they would be in each other's lap. And he was pretty sure that neither of them would have minded that arrangement at all.  
  
He turned back to the front, enjoying the stiff breeze caused by the transport, for it had no top. He mused on the trip. Goku and Vegeta had steadily been getting closer to each other. There had been a tension there for a while that no one but Gohan had noticed. Then suddenly about two weeks ago, it was gone.  
  
Gohan was almost certain he knew what had happened and was glad that the two had finally admitted to being in love with the other. A small smile played about his lips. He couldn't wait to have his own reunion with his sensei. The smile quickly changed to a worried frown at the thought of his friend.  
  
'I hope he is ok. If I find so much as a scratch on him, I will rip Broly's beating heart out of his chest and make him eat it raw.'  
  
Onyx eyes, normally so serene, began to darken with murderous hatred. A curious blue creature, scanning the other passengers on the transport happened to see the expressions on the warrior's face. He gulped nervously and turned around to stare straight ahead. He didn't move for the rest of the trip.  
  
The road meandered along for another hour or so, the storm was dying down slowly. Steel hued clouds raced across the sky in bunches, like dirty soapsuds racing down a raging river. The rain still drove watery lances into the ground, causing the ground to bleed muddy puddles.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours upon hours, they arrived at the main building.  
  
The structure rose about 150 ft in the air. It seemed to be a conglomerate of both living mountain and dead metal. Saffron trees were situated around it. The city seemed so far away almost on the realm of thought itself. The lone building was isolated from the rest of the city by the immense forest that surrounded it. Lone spires radiated around the castle like structure. Modern technology emanated from these antiquated towers  
  
Gohan squinted; using his keen sight to pick out individual guards that ringed these lone sentinels. He mentally counted the number of the guards that ringed this side of the fortress wall. The transport vehicle slowed to a stop and passengers began to offload. Gohan blinked as he was once again grounded back into reality and gathered his own things. Vegeta and Goku got up as well; silently helping each other gather their things. Gohan shook his head as he turned back around and smirked.  
  
Once off the transport, the passengers stood in a double row of straight lines. The transport, emptied of its cargo, raced off back to the main city for another load. Gohan held out the piece of plastic that held his false identity. He only hoped his skills would be sufficient enough to fool everyone. The young warrior slid his eyes right and left, observing his line mates. He snorted in surprise when he realized the difference between the two lines. One was completely saiya jin and the other was composed of the other races. He wondered if such species segregation was inherent or learned. He shook his head, squashing down his inquisitive nature. Piccolo always said he was too curious for his own good. His heart lurched slightly as he thought of his long absent teacher and friend. He glanced down, quelling the single tear that tried to etch down his face.  
  
He raised his head and narrowed his obsidian eyes in determination. His sensei had taught him better than to just sit and bawl like a baby. A narrow smile slid across his face, pulling his soft lips into a frightening mask...  
  
He was a warrior, trained by the best... His wrong would be avenged. By heaven or by hell, his mentor was returning to Earth.  
  
And Gohan didn't cared who got in his way. Nothing was going to stop him.  
  
The line started moving forward towards the metal/marble construct. A sense of foreboding was heavy in the air, covering sound like a blanket.  
  
Gohan stalked inside the building, his eyes flashing.  
  
Emerald lids tightened and then released as the pain of moving proved too great for his strained form. Slim shadows danced in a caper over the sprawled limbs. Slowly his body curled into a fetal position. His head was bowed into his arms and his legs were drawn up as if to ward nightmares away.  
  
Of course, not all the nightmares in the universe could equal the one he had just went through.  
  
Clenching his teeth, the warrior slowly opened his tired eyes to focus onto the landscape before him. With infinite slowness, the fighter raised his weary head and blinked blearily into space. His usually vibrant garnet eyes were glazed, as if drugged. Fighting the screeching pain that echoed from every section in his body, he raised his upper body.  
  
Wincing he tucked his legs up under him and raised his body into a kneeling position. He bowed his head, waiting for his eyes to focus again. After a few minutes of rest they finally did.  
  
He blinked as he observed the silken sheets beneath him. He raised his head till his eyes were level with the opposite wall.  
  
As he moved, one hand slid a little on the sheets, creating satin wrinkles in the sleeves he wore...  
  
// Wait a minute... sleeves...? //  
  
Piccolo glanced down sharply, peering at his new attire.  
  
//Broly...It had to be him ...No one else would have been so sadistic.//  
  
With infinite care, he slid slowly off the bed and onto his feet. Using the mattress as a prop he wobbled unsteadily on booted feet. Ignoring the fiery ache in his torso, he glanced about the room. A full length mirror stood in the opposite side of the room. Using the bed and then the wall as a guide, Piccolo inched his way to the mirror... He wanted to see just how bad he looked.  
  
He took one taloned hand away from the wall to see if he could hold his balance. When he didn't fall right away, he took it a sign that he could continue. With minute steps he made his way to the mirror.  
  
What he saw there both surprised him and scared him.  
  
His face was unmarked, the features clear. Save for the pain in his eyes. There were no bruises on his face. His eyes widened slightly as his brain finally assimilated the cut and style of the clothing he was wearing.  
  
An onyx silken tunic hung slightly loose on his upper torso, reminiscent of his gi top with the exception of the sleeves. A shimmering sable cape whispered behind him, falling to mid thigh... He sighed in relief, worried that the outfit would be worse.  
  
Then he spotted the pants he had donned...  
  
Form fitting and also black, they clung to him like a second skin.  
  
He was so involved in his speculation that he never noticed the being behind him.  
  
Broly had been ensconced in an alcove within the room. He had been watching the warrior for a while now. His eyes devoured the morsel before him. He padded silently towards the distracted fighter and stopped three feet shy of him.  
  
"Like what you see? I know I do..."  
  
Piccolo spun around, heedless of the pain that coursed through his blood. His body, practiced from so many years of self preservation, automatically retracted into a staggered stance. His upper body was pulled away from his enemy.  
  
Broly blinked once and chuckled, shaking his head slightly and then once again gazing at his captive.  
  
"So tense... Now, what so ever is the matter, Piccolo? Nothing will hurt you here..." Broly cooed menacingly, " As long as you abide by the rules."  
  
The saiya jin warrior's eyes glinted with a menacing gleam as he softly whispered the last phrase.  
  
His response came in the form of a low growl. Broly's smile widened as he observed the fighter before him. Piccolo's strength was sapped and both of them knew it. If Broly decided to call his bluff, then it would be a cakewalk.  
  
He took one step towards him, calling his hand.  
  
Piccolo's eyes narrowed to slits in his face, broken only by slivers of garnet. His upper lip drew back involuntarily to display vulpine fangs as a low rumbling issued out of his lean form. Broly smirked, his face quirking into a menacing mask.  
  
Then he struck...  
  
With the quickness of a viper, the saiya jin warrior had pinned the emerald fighter against the metal wall. Face to face, both warriors glared at each other. Ebony eyes to garnet ones. Broly leaned in closer to the warrior and spoke directly into his ear.  
  
"Now, now... You know better than that, my little forest sprite." Both of Piccolo's arms were bound behind him. He tried to squirm free but was unable to as Broly was pressed close up against him, body to body. Broly had one arm against his neck, threatening to cut off his air supply and the other above the namekusei jin's head as a brace against the wall.  
  
Broly's smirk grew wider as he brought the hand down and placed on side of his captive's cheek.  
  
'The more you fight against me my emerald jewel, the more I enjoy it. Scream for me...'  
  
The desert dweller's form shuddered as the hand traveled down the lean neck and onto the sturdy lean chest. Piccolo tried to flinch away in revulsion but was unable due to the wall.  
  
The hand moved lower.  
  
Piccolo writhed harder, trying to twist out of his grasp. Not this... Not again. He snarled and spat towards the leering face before him.  
  
Broly dodged the arsenal and growled back in response. He moved his hand to the beginning of the pant's waist and had just tucked his fingers around the waistband to rip it off when his personal alert sounded.  
  
"Damn it," the saiya jin leader spat, still glaring at the snarling face in front of him. With blinding speed he moved away from the pinned warrior and into the middle of the room. Opening the com link on that he kept hidden in his robes, he barked into the audio receiver.  
  
"Yes! What is it?! I was right in the middle of an important matter," Broly spat, keeping his gaze on the now crouched warrior in front of him.  
  
The guard's nervous voice sounded tiny as it responded.  
  
"Y y you said t t o I 1 let you k know when the n new recruits arrived, s s sir..." the young guard's voice quaked with barely disguised fear.  
  
Broly's shifted from extreme anger to agonizingly calm.  
  
"Hai ...hai I did... didn't I? Thank you Ryshu."  
  
"Y your w welcome s sir," the guard stuttered in response.  
  
With a small snap, Broly shut the com link. He returned his attention back to the fighter before him. He let his gaze wander possessively up the other man's lean figure. Phasing in and out of sight, he landed right in front of the namekusei jin. With a lightning gesture, he clasped the lean throat in an iron grip.  
  
He brought his head in and quickly placed his lips over the slightly parted ones before him, his tongue invading the moist territory before the other had a chance to react. He drew back quickly, as not to lose his tongue via the sharp fangs his little captive possessed.  
  
He turned his head and leaned in close to one delicately arched elfish ear.  
  
"We shall finish this later, my forest sprite."  
  
He released the emerald demon from within his grasp and watched in amusement as Piccolo edged away from him, glaring.  
  
He laughed and spun on his heel heading for the door. As he reached the metal portal, Broly suddenly turned back around to catch the other fighter's gaze. His mouth opened in a sardonic smirk.  
  
" By the way, my little prisoner. You taste wonderful," he said, his voice low, " And I can't wait for tonight."  
  
Piccolo flinched in revulsion, his garnet eyes blazed with unsuppressed fury.  
  
Broly laughed softly as he observed the look on his captive's face. His crimson robes whispered softly as he turned away. The doors hissed as they parted to let him through, his boot heels beating a tattoo on the cold metal floor. He stopped briefly to turn and issue orders to the guards outside. Then he was off to ground level of the fortress to meet the new additions to his army.  
  
Piccolo stood up to his full height, still ignoring the pain in his lower torso. He had dealt with pain before. As long as he didn't dwell on the cause of it, he would be fine.  
  
The door hissed shut once more and the warrior was alone again. Piccolo glanced all about the room, searching for any means of escape. Finding none he limped over to the bed and sat back down on the soft mattress. Agony flared up in his midsection telling him in no uncertain terms that he had overused the sore muscles and bruised insides. Shame crept into his being as he recalled the source of the agony and the cause of it. He felt his face burn with shame.  
  
Agony crept not only from his wounds but from his tattered pride and shattered soul.  
  
He thought of himself as a capable being, strong enough to handle anything that life deigned to throw at him.  
  
Instead, look where his so called self sustainability brought him. Into the hands of a madman and bruised, battered and nearly broken.  
  
As well as...  
  
No ...he didn't want to remember... He didn't want to think about ...that....  
  
'Admit it, Piccolo. You are a realist and deal in facts. Quit lying to yourself as to what happened.'  
  
'You were raped...'  
  
He felt the corner of his eyes burn.  
  
He snarled. The last thing he needed to do was to break down and cry in front of the guards or Broly. He didn't need to show any more weakness.  
  
Restlessness stirred his sore muscles into action. Ignoring the fiery arrows of pain that coursed through his frame. He slowly made his way to the door.  
  
The metal portal opened, allowing him access.  
  
He gingerly stepped through, swiveling his head right and left to search for guards.  
  
He spotted the three on guard. And they spotted him as well.  
  
The youngest, a saiya jin, approached him. His scouter was deactivated and his armor shone, having never been used. The long furry tail that all the warriors of this species had was wrapped around the young one's waist. In a surprisingly polite voice he spoke to the wary hostage.  
  
" Hello sir. My name is Ryushin. I have been instructed to lead you back to your room once you exited His Excellency's chambers. Come with me. No harm will come to you if you co operate," the warrior stated, his auburn bangs nearly hiding his sable eyes.  
  
For a moment Piccolo felt a sharp pain in his chest as he realized who this youngling reminded him of.  
  
'Gohan...'  
  
It wasn't in the coloration of the hair or the hue of the skin. It was the way the young man held himself.  
  
Aloof, yet friendly.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, clearing away the cobwebs of nostalgia. Memories were a burden. He was quite sure his one time student had forgotten him.  
  
After all, the minds of children were fickle.  
  
Still he couldn't help but to hope that Gohan still remembered to think of him.  
  
He returned to reality to find that the young guard was staring at him in a curious way. He then realized he had been gazing at the wall behind the guard for some time. He shook his head and then replied to the guard's earlier statement.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
The guard nodded and started walking down the long corridor, leading the way back to the namekusei's quarters. Piccolo followed close behind, glancing back as he noticed two other guards following him.  
  
'Probably making sure I don't attempt to escape. That would probably mean death for them. As well as myself. '  
  
Ignoring their presence almost entirely, he turned his head to gaze at the corridor before him. It was lighted artificially for the most part, but up ahead he could see that a portion actually had windows. He slowed down as they arrived at this section of the corridor. With his keen vision he could see the arboreal landscape that surrounded the fortress and the courtyard below.  
  
Suddenly, something made him come to a complete standstill.  
  
He pressed his hands to the glass/plastic conglomeration and peered downwards into the courtyard.  
  
He could see double lines of warriors everywhere, but a certain one caught his eyes.  
  
Near the front of the line stood a lithe young saiya jin. Piccolo narrowed his eyes and pinpointed the warrior. He drew in a breath suddenly as the features became recognizable.  
  
Close cropped sable locks.  
  
Long silky bangs.  
  
Determined ebony eyes.  
  
He would know that face anywhere... but... it couldn't be ...He wasn't anywhere near that old?l  
  
Could it really be?...  
  
"Gohan?" 


	9. Nightmares

Chapter Nine: Nightmares.  
  
Author's note: Gomen for taking such a long time to update... Been busy with school and work... Not to mention a killer cold.. Thanks for being so patient and supportive. Will update faster from now on.. I didn't mean to be this long in doing so.. Gomen Nasal.  
  
Piccolo watched as the soldiers led him into his quarters, their faces still and expressionless. It was quite eerie, observing blank faces and eyes where lively intelligence should be blossoming. It was like looking into a dead lake, so acidic that it could no longer support teeming life. For the only the second time in his short life, the green warrior shuddered. But then, he would rather be with them than with his captor. Piccolo stumbled slightly as a wave of revulsion crashed through his lithe frame. He quelled the worst of it before the other warriors could notice. For appearances was everything to these people. If you looked strong, then people automatically assumed that you were. He kept his expressionless mask on.  
  
As he entered the silent quarters, the door hissed shut instantly, separating him from his guards. The casement was open, a gaping maw with in the cavernous belly of the room. Shadows fluttered through the room like rabid bats, flitting to and fro. Piccolo moved mechanically to the window, the watery afternoon sunshine filtered sickly down from rain leaden clouds. His sharp garnet orbs could pinpoint the various figures down below and distinguish between species.  
  
There... Saiya jin...  
  
He flicked his eyes to the north .... Ryi jin... a strange bluish creature.  
  
The garnet pools swerved once again to the south... Movement caught his attention and he fixated on that particular spot. Broly was training his troops. Piccolo snorted. Training... Bah... More like terror tactics to keep them in line and obedient. Piccolo believed in respect. You show your students respect and they returned the sentiment. Piccolo knew it worked. After all he had trained Gohan...  
  
Gohan...  
  
The mask slipped somewhat and a hint of sadness entered the lean face, the eyes echoing with melancholy glints, like rain on a still lake. A shaky sigh escaped his mouth. Of course that wasn't Gohan.  
  
For Kami's sake... He was still only a boy... a preteen or young teen at best. Plus he had his own life.  
  
Why would he worry about an old teacher? One he had outgrown a long time...  
  
Piccolo sighed once more, ail his energy seeming to escape along with the breath. Suddenly tired, he pushed himself away from the square window and padded towards the bed. Crawling on top and not even bothering with cover, he gently laid down on the silken bedspread. Curling on his right side, he cushioned his head on the nearest pillow and closed his eyes. Sleep crept up and blindsided him.  
  
Gohan sighed and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his name to be called. The young attendant in front, a saiya jin by the name of Ryushin was interviewing each would be soldier and typing down their particular talents down into the memory banks of his laptop. Cradling his fake ID in his left hand he clenched and unclenched the right one in irritation. He wondered if would be legal to go ahead and just obliterate the ones ahead of him. He snorted to himself and laughed softly.  
  
Probably not...  
  
Besides, he might hit the attendant too. Then where would he be? He would have to wait for a new one.  
  
So, Gohan reigned in his anticipation and concentrated on being serene and calm when his time came to register.  
  
Finally after what seemed like ages, he was motioned to the front. The young man in front of him stared hard at him, then waved a small machine in front of him and typed a few keys on the keyboard in front of him.  
  
Gohan heard him mumble slightly.  
  
"Species: Saiya jin... Good, we have too few of our own race."  
  
Gohan shook his head. Evidently their scanners could not differentiate between a full blood and a half breed. He smiled maliciously. It would work to his advantage... The young warrior waved his tail lazily behind him, the picture of calm and serenity.  
  
Ryushin finally finished his mumbling and turned to the demi saiya jin.  
  
"Sorry... I had to type in some information. Please state your name and age."  
  
Gohan drew in a breath and began to rattle off his physical statistics.  
  
?Nishya. Eighteen years of age. I am about five feet, ten inches and I weigh about one forty."  
  
Ryushin nodded and added the extra information into his computer.  
  
The two exchanged questions and information for a good half hour. Finally Ryushin sighed and glanced once more back up at the standing fighter.  
  
" I only have one more question for you, Nishya san." Ryushin replyed.  
  
` Thank Kami,' Gohan mused, his head hurting from all the queries, not to mention his legs cramping from standing in one spot for so long. He could handle rigorous physical strain, but such lack of action wears heavily upon good muscle.  
  
"What position are you wanting to enter, Nishya san?"  
  
Gohan quirked his head to the side, his short dyed locks slicing through the afternoon breeze. He appeared to be lost in thought. He already had his so called "position" in mind, but didn't want the others to know that.  
  
"Medical. I want medical. I already had some training on my home planet."  
  
Ryushin glanced up, one eyebrow raised. Medical was not a profession that most saiya jin entered willingly. The triage staff was short handed and any help was welcome.  
  
"What training have you had?"  
  
Gohan thought back to all his CPR classes, first aid and rescue breathing. Decency that had been ingrained into his demeanor by his mother and a since of dignity and honesty that had rubbed off onto him from his mentor wouldn't allow him to lie about his knowledge, or lack there of on a certain subject.  
  
He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Just the basics. I didn't have time or the funds to go through to the higher level courses..."  
  
Ryushin's lips smiled, but his dark eyes didn't. ? Well, don't worry about that. You will get plenty of hands on experience here... Especially with the way that His Excellency runs things. You will be a professional before the month is out... Believe me."  
  
Gohan smiled back, his warm eyes suddenly going frigid. " I certainly hope so.' He replied, layering his reply with a double meaning. Ryushin nodded and then printed out a couple sheets of paper. He handed them to Gohan and then waved him on, going on to the next poor victim that was to be instated into Broly's ranks.  
  
The young warrior smiled as he hefted his possessions and peered down at the tiny writing. It was divided into four sections. One gave information on duties, the other on housing, the third on training and finally the fourth on discipline. Gohan snorted at the unconditional obedience' part stated in the end of the contract.  
  
'Yeah ...right... Like I am going to follow that egomaniac into battle ...That is the whole reason I am in Medical... that and to find Piccolo san.'  
  
Gohan felt his jaw tighten at the thought of his former friend. Anger burned like a black bonfire in the pit of his soul. He was careful to quell it before it could consume him just yet. He didn't let it die, just banked. Out of the way until he truly needed it. He followed the instructions given to him on the paper and wound his way around various beings and buildings within the courtyard and finally arrived at the bunkhouses. Again, it was all saiya jin. Keying in the entrance code with deft fingers, he quickly entered. To his surprise it was totally empty.  
  
'Must have either been the first or the last...'  
  
He peered on top of bunks to see if anybody had been there before him.  
  
'Nope... Well... I got top bunk anyway' he mused, smiling as the thought passed through the layers of his mind.  
  
With a swift leap, he landed on the top bunk in the far right corner of the low, long building. He set his bag on top of the blankets and proceeded to empty it. Clothing storage units were built right into the side of the building. Gohan opened one to find his medical uniform waiting for him. He finally realized why he was alone.  
  
He was one of the only few saiya jins in medical.  
  
He laughed, the sound echoing off bare walls. Smirking, he dressed himself and threw his old gear into the laundry chute, then proceeded to find the mess hall to gather up some essential food groups.  
  
And promptly digest them.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Broly stalked to the edge of the balcony, overlooking the ranks of soon to be warriors. He eyed the line of saiya jin with great delight. He was happy to see so many joining his army. If the enlistment numbers kept up then the new empire would soon rival the glory of the old. Broly had every intention of reviving the glory of the saiya jin species, by any means necessary.  
  
Coffee hued eyes flicked back and forth, observing the lines. He noticed that two of the ones in the line of saiya jin seemed remotely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
They looked... familiar...  
  
Broly shook his head and snorted, wondering why in the seven heavens should he be worried.  
  
There was no reason to be paranoid. After all, after leaving Earth he had conquered four more planets. He was the strongest fighter in the known universe.  
  
The full blooded saiya jin flicked his eyes heavenward and observed the racing silver clouds. The wind, ever savage, tore at his bare chest and arms. He took no notice; such physical things did not bother him. He looked down once more and let his thoughts drift off to other matters. He had canceled any meetings tonight for a more ...ah... pressing matter.  
  
Indeed...  
  
The stars over head peered timidly from amid angry clouds. Broly inclined his head, ebony locks writing madly in the fierce gale force wind. The planet and he were so much alike. Both could be gentle to those who showed respect for their strength and both could be wrathful exacting delicious vengeance for those who didn't obey to their wishes.  
  
Speaking of obeying wishes...  
  
Broly suddenly smiled, his teeth glinting eerily in the slowly approaching dusk.  
  
" I think it is time to resume some unfinished business," he thought out loud.  
  
As night crept over the waving saffron trees, Broly slowly ambled back into his chamber, his mind on future matters. The crimson sky slowly darkened to the color of old blood and finally to a dark violet black.  
  
The days passed quickly, running together like beads of dew on a spider's web. Gohan became competent in triage and was beginning to move onto more complicated procedures. He was slated to begin training in onthe spot surgery soon. He had already mastered first aid, CPR, (it was different for each species), poison treatment and minor surgery.  
  
The smell of antiseptic was strong in his part of the ward. Dr. Mishu had already released his patient with a couple of stitches earlier in the day, yet the smell of peroxide permeated all the sections. Gohan wrinkled his nose as he finished wrapping the sterile gauze and sealing it into ready to go airtight packets. Dressed totally in black, it wasn't hard to notice him and the form fitting material displayed his lithe body to his best advantage. Toned legs, a slim waist and lean chest completed the physique of the young man. A furry sienna belt was tightly cinched around his waist. Deft hands fitted the packets into little first aid kits. Then kits were then packed into a special division of the hospital supply room. Slim hips rocked from side to side as the spandex clad fighter and medical officer packed the plexi plastic crate full of kits to be sent off to the supply room. The air temperature was frigid, trying to fight the tide of in hospital infections that had been rising lately. Gohan rubbed his arms and shivered slightly. Spandex was warm, but even it didn't do much good in this temp. He retreated out of the supply room doors and sighed as he revealed in the warmer temperatures. He stalked back to his station and sat down. He waited on the head medic to come back from his dinner break so that he could acquire new orders. As his body relaxed, the young fighter let his thoughts drift. Vegeta was doing quite well in intelligence, quickly becoming Broly's right hand advisor. Goku was proving his merit in security. Gone was the happy go lucky demeanor he always wore. In its place was a stern personality. Security was up to one hundred and ten percent. The guards were more disciplined and hardy. Gohan smiled to himself, enjoying a private joke of sorts. Piccolo san had once said that his father couldn't get serious for anything. Including battles. He wished his mentor could see Goku now. His training methods were beginning to echo the emerald warrior's in harshness. Gohan shook his head, trying to stop the flow of memories before they could catch him off guard. It won't do to be seen showing any emotion here. His reverie was interrupted by the sound of the automatic door as it chimed softly.  
  
Gohan stood up at attention and watched as the door slid back to reveal Dr. Mishu. The Neko jin's face was drawn, his eyes tired. Suspicious poolets of crimson and emerald dotted his once immaculate black form fitting attire. He sighed and made his way to his station, situated right beside the concerned saiya jin.  
  
Gohan peered at him curiously, worry shone in his warm eyes.  
  
"Is everything all right, Sir?" he asked cautiously.  
  
The neko jin glanced at him and relaxed. His friendly sunset hued eyes gazed sadly at the young man.  
  
"Yes, Nishya. I am quite well. I am afraid we lost a number of recruits today," Dr Mishu shook his head in disgust, but contiued onward, his voice harsh. "Thanks to our fearless leaders brutal training methods."  
  
Gohan blinked. Dr Mishu hardly ever spoke of his work. Something must have happened before or during his dinner break. Interested, he pulled his chair up close to the furry form and sat down.  
  
"What happened sir?" he gently pried, his voice soft.  
  
"Broly's officers were teaching the newest ones how to reflect attacks in hand to hand combat. No offense to you, young Nishya, but the saiya jin officers forgot themselves and went into bloodlust, brutally and efficently killing almost all of untrained fighters. I don't often talk of this, Nishya, due to the policy of treason. This is a savage place. Civilization and culture have no business here. All you see before you is a farce. There is no such thing as truth here or honor. Remember that, young student, and you shall survive."  
  
The feline doctor trailed off and turned his attention inward. Gohan took this as a sign to return to his station. He wondered when he would be off duty. Though the ward leader was back, he wasn't officially off yet... Only Dr. Mishu could authorize that and it looked like he wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon.  
  
He sighed and returned his chair back to its usual spot. He sat down back at his station and pulled out his manual, re reading a section on the care of cultured biopsies obtained from the throats of Cyai-jin.  
  
It was going to be along night.  
  
An emerald form sat in mid air, legs crossed and attention turned inward. A short onyx cape wafted gently behind him as he hung motionless in the air. Black legging clung to toned legs and a similarly hued tunic was draped across the lean chest. The teardrop shaped nose was pointed downwards and thin lips drawn into a tight line.  
  
Jade lids hid garnet pools.  
  
Suddenly they snapped open.  
  
The jade skinned fighter sighed and slowly lowered himself to the floor. Uncrossing his legs, he braced himself and lightly jumped onto his feet with cat like grace. He pulled his arms over his head and arched his back, stretching. He sighed as several vertebrae popped back into place with a soft crunching sound.  
  
He strolled over to the open window and peered up into the night sky. The clouds were thicker than usual, hinting at some fierce storm on the horizon, no doubt. Leaning, against the sill, he stuck his head out into the night air.  
  
How he longed to be out in the forest again, away from stone and mortar. Away from metal and coldness. He had contemplated jumping out the window several times, but the guards below were assigned to keep an eye on him and watched that portal constantly, with watches changing every six hours. Motion sensors and heat detectors and miscellaneous other devices also monitored that window and the surrounding area. He knew it wouldn't work.  
  
He had already tried.  
  
And...  
  
He missed home...  
  
Not NeoNamekusei, but Chikiyu...  
  
That was where he had grown up... Fought for... and died....  
  
And ... that was where Gohan was.  
  
He had admitted to himself along time ago, that he considered home where ever Gohan lived. As long as he was near him, he was happy.  
  
Piccolo shook his head and straightened up. He turned his back away from the window, trying to gain a since of privacy though he had none. Silently as was his habit, he padded towards the bed, still rumpled from last night's nightmare. They were gaining in frequency and in number. Piccolo shivered as the remnants of one flitted through his thoughts. Dying would be bliss compared to the hell he was living in. His nightmares shared a similar tone. Flashes of crimson, screams, and a stabbing pain were all the common themes that seemed to flow through his subconscious.  
  
The shivering abated some, but didn't entirely recede.  
  
Piccolo removed his boots and cape. Pulling back the comforter, he slid between the silken sheets. He curled into a fetal position, something he hadn't done since he was a hatchling. He prayed to whatever gods or goddess were listening for respite from the horrors of his nightmares, both real and imagined. He expected none ...for the hearts of gods and goddesses are fickle.  
  
Sleep finally overcame him and he drifted off into oblivion, hoping for a dreamless night.  
  
Broly strode purposefully down the winding corridors of the fortress. The lower levels were all but deserted, as the recruits were asleep in their bunks. The few guards that did line the hallway bowed and moved aside for him to pass. Broly nodded back and continued on his way. He had been busy these past few nights, preparing for an invasion on a solar system in the eastern quadrant of the North Galaxy. It was tedious work, planning the squadrons and divisions of men, then discussing tactics with Intelligence. Finally though, after six hard nights planning, Broly was ready for a little rest and relaxation.  
  
Well... maybe not rest...  
  
The warrior smiled as he entered the lift and rose two levels to the middle portion of the fortress. He glided out of the doors and made his way down yet another set of twisted corridors, winding left, right, then left again. Finally he arrived at his destination. He checked his chronometer on his portable Com unit. It was about four hours past moonrise.  
  
He had plenty of time.  
  
He waved off the guards and pressed the access code, waiting as the doors hissed open. He silently stalked inside and turned around to close them.  
  
The room was dim; the only light being the fickle light of the moon as it tried to shine through layer upon layer of steely clouds. Broly could just barely make out the form lying motionless on the bed. As the doors hissed shut, the warrior edged closer to the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping form just yet.  
  
Broly slid around to the other side of the bed and peered down at the jade face impassively. The namekuseijin's face was devoid of its usual scowl or smirk. He seemed almost... childlike. Almost too young for his body. Smooth skinned and without one wrinkle, Piccolo seemed younger than his apparent years.  
  
Broly shook his head, breaking his trance and returning to the present. One hand reached up of its own accord and gently stroked one smooth cheek, following the line of the prominent bone with soft touches. He gently led his fingers down to the partially open lips, tracing the cupid's bow curve and the full softness. His hand then slid down to the graceful throat, feeling the pulse beat its rhythmic tattoo against the jade skin.  
  
Suddenly the emerald lids snapped back, revealing keen garnet pools.  
  
The two warriors stared at each other for a frozen moment in time.  
  
Then just as suddenly the moment was broken and Piccolo suddenly straightened up and tried to throw himself backwards, trying to keep out of Broly's grasp. He succeeded and landed on the other side of the bed, on his knees. With feline grace, he twisted to his feet and started for the window.  
  
Broly reacted instantly.  
  
Growling he cleared the bed in one leap and was hot on the retreating form's heels.  
  
Piccolo felt the cool air sear his lungs. He knew this was going to happen again, it was only a matter of time. Broly would never forget him that in it had been too much to hope for. The stone was frigid against his bare feet. He concentrated on the window before him.  
  
Deep down inside, he knew it was futile... He knew they would catch him...  
  
But anything was better than this...  
  
He reached the window and crouched, preparing to spring. Only to be knocked into the wall as a weight ran leapt onto him. His world spun as a force threw him back towards the middle of the room. He landed on his stomach. Barely there a second, he was once again on his feet and glaring at his captor. Broly straightened up to his full height and glare daggers back at the lean emerald form.  
  
Broly felt his lips curl up in a snarl...  
  
'Rough are you? Well... we shall see about that. .' He mused darkly.  
  
He took a single step forward, making as if to simply walk over to him and suddenly phased out from sight. Piccolo snorted, trying to sense his ki.  
  
'What the hell? I though only Son could do Shouken Idou' Piccolo's mind raced, trying to pinpoint the other warriors location. He couldn't sense any ki whatsoever, save his own.  
  
Piccolo whipped around, trying to find the other fighter. He couldn't stay out of sight that long. He kept his guard up, not wanting to be surprised. Closing his eyes, he used his other senses.  
  
Scent...  
  
That was it! Piccolo gently huffed in the breeze and tasted it.  
  
He reared back with an elbow smash and nearly caught the surprised saiya jin in the ribs. Broly had moved back just in time to avoid broken ribs.  
  
With inhuman speed, he grabbed the retreating arm and spun the warrior around. He brought his knee up and heard the crunch of bone meeting bone. Warm air flooded over his leg, as the breath was knocked out of the lean warrior's lungs. Bone grated against bone as he struggled to breathe. Broly smirked and tossed him onto the bed.  
  
Piccolo snarled weakly and struggled to get off.  
  
Using his weight as an advantage, Broly pinned his lower body down.  
  
He would take by force what was his if it wasn't given willingly.  
  
Despite the searing pain in his chest, Piccolo was determined not to let the same thing happen again. He bucked and twisted, doing everything in his power to knock the warrior off of him. With a violent twist of his arms he manage to get one of his hands free.  
  
Growling he tried once more to throw off Broly. The other warrior merely smirked wider and leaned down to gloat. This was what Piccolo was waiting for. Curling his hand into a hooked talon, he waited for his chance.  
  
Broly leaned down and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Now...  
  
His shoulder muscles flexing and the tendons on his hands standing out in bold relief, Piccolo slashed his claws violently across the smirking face above him.  
  
Broly felt no pain, merely a force knocking his head aside and then the warm trickle of something down the side of his face and the bridge of his nose. Intuitive reflex made him grab the offending claw. He looked down and saw crimson blood decorating the onyx nails. Disbelief and rage battled for supremacy in his eyes and soul.  
  
Rage won...  
  
Broly's face twisted into an inhuman mask of ferocity. Bringing one hand up he curled into a fist and swung down.  
  
Again..  
  
And again...  
  
And again...  
  
He lost count of the blows. Time seem to stand still as all the fury he had kept deep inside of his soul bubbled out, like lancing a boil.  
  
Finally he quit, out of breath. Body shaking, head reeling. He got up off the still form and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat there for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
He had never lost himself like that before ... What had just happened?  
  
His hands began to shake as he realized the ramifications of what might happen should he loose himself like this in battle. He stood up and crossed the room to the control panel. He keyed in a series of numbers. The lights were blinding as they flashed on, illuminating the travesty within.  
  
Broly peered down at himself, peppered with dots of violet here and there. His gaze followed the lines of the floor all the way to the bed. He slowly approached the still form. As he approached it, he noticed a plate sized pool of violet, congealed on the floor. He roamed his sight upward.  
  
With a shudder, he realized he couldn't recognize the face anymore. Covered in much of his own blood, the emerald form lay on his side, lop sided. More purple and black than green, deep bruises tattooed his body. Broly couldn't tell how many bones had been broken, but he had a good guess. The chest rose and fell exceedingly slowly... barely moving. Uneven and gore splashed, you could just barely make out the line of the ribcage. One leg was twisted the wrong way, and an arm dangled lifelessly over the side of the bed. The color wasn't even jade anymore. A lime sort of hue now infused the usual dark tone.  
  
Broly ran a shaking hand through his hair and quickly called the medics via the portable Com unit he carried with him. He trotted to the door and quickly punched in the exit code and sped out the door, leaving no sign that he had ever existed.  
  
Gohan had been reading at his desk when the code came. Dr. Mishu had grabbed his bag of supplies and had grabbed the young man to go with him. Gohan needed no encouragement as he grabbed his own kit and raced out the door with him.  
  
They raced down the winding hallways, lit with harsh fluorescent light.  
  
Gohan panted a question as he and Mishu sped towards the first lift they came to.  
  
"W what happened?" he hugged as he caught his breath while the lift surged upwards towards the middle layer of the fortress.  
  
"Don't know.. .I all I got was a message saying to come to Room C147 immediately."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
The doctor snorted. "Probably some idiotic drunk passed out from alcohol poisoning."  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
Finally after a small eternity, the lift beeped as it stopped at C level. The metal door s parted and both men rushed out, intent on their quarry. The doctor scanned the doors as they sped by.  
  
"C 137...C 139...C 141...C 143...C 145....Ah here we are... C 147. Got the kit ready, son?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Good." The doctors tone was gruff as he punched in the access code and the door swept open.  
  
They both entered. Gohan peered ahead and suddenly froze, all the air gone from his lungs. The doctor skid to a stop beside him, his own face frozen in a mask of horror.  
  
"Good gods amighty... What the hell happened?"  
  
The doctor shook himself and raced to the supine form's side. He began his triage and then snapped back over his shoulder after noticing that his student was still standing in shock.  
  
"Get over here, boy! You want him to die on us!?"  
  
Gohan shook himself and ran over to the doctor's side, handing him everything he asked for.  
  
The neko jin quickly cut the bandage into strips to bind the still weeping wounds.  
  
"See if you can get him to alertness, son. If he has a concussion and I am willing to bet my tail he does, he doesn't need to be out of it."  
  
Gohan nodded and grabbed a red bottle out of the kit. Screwing the lid off, he waved the bottle back and forth underneath the bloody nose.  
  
He was rewarded with a weak sputter and the barest sliver of an open eye.  
  
Gohan whispered down towards the downed warrior.  
  
"Piccolo san?"  
  
Piccolo merely gazed at the bleary form above him, trying to figure out who this was. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
But it couldn't be...  
  
He moved his lips slightly, trying to sound out the name on the tip of his tongue but failing.  
  
He slumped back down, too weak to do anything. As darkness once more invaded his senses he heard a voice follow him down into oblivion.  
  
ìItís ok now, Piccolo-san. I am here. . .I wonít let anybody hurt you anymore.  
  
And for some reason, he believed him.  
  
Author's note: * anything underneath major re-constructive surgery . . .meaning replacing missing body parts is considered to be minor surgery to Saiya-jins. 


	10. Revelations and Promises

Chapter Ten: Revelations and Promises  
  
Glass glistened, mocking the stars above.  
  
The room was frigid, made even more so by the arctic breeze sweeping through. Tubes ran like crystal snakes, whipping in and out of loops and bends, sinking needle fangs in to the soft flesh of the hapless patient. The form underneath its shroud of white barely noticed the discomfort.  
  
Eyes closed and chest slowly rising and falling, the form was nearly comatose.  
  
A pale hand gently rubbed a single finger against a cool cheek, trembling slightly. The skin beneath jerked and the face pulled into a flinch. The hand pulled away, ashamed. The owner of the hand bit his lip, trying not to cry. Cropped auburn bangs lowered as the young demi salya jin kept his vigil over his fallen friend.  
  
Three hours of surgery just to find ail the areas of internal bleeding  
  
Another two hours setting broken bones and finding shattered ones.  
  
And an hour and a half sewing up various lacerations and gashes.  
  
How those got there, Gohan didn't want to know.  
  
The end result was his former mentor ending up looking like a swathed blade of grass. Looking down at the lean form, he realized with a shock that his sensei had lost some weight and muscle mass.  
  
He compared the figure on the bed to the once hale and unstoppable force he had grown up with. The difference rang a deathly knell in his mind.  
  
A lot of weight.  
  
The once fierce emerald fighter now resembled a glass figurine. Once vibrant jade skin was now a pale lime color. like watery light streaming in through a tinted window. He sat down before his shaking knees could fold on him. It was all he could do to contain his rage. Walking in on that had nearly destroyed any control he might have had. Then.seeing the blood everywhere.  
  
Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes and lowered his head. It was enough to make him sick and even now, just thinking about it, his stomach cramped painfully. He turned his attention back to the lethargic form on the bed. Gently taking a slender hand, he cradled it in both of his. He sighed, thanking whatever gods and goddesses that came to mind that Dr. Mishu was out for the night. He didn't think he would take it to well to see one of his students fussing over a singular patient.  
  
Especially if you happened to love that patient.  
  
Gohan shook his head. He needed to tell Piccolo who he was so that he wouldn't run off at the sight of him, thinking the demi saiya jin to be just another tormentor. Kami knows he has had enough of them He leaned over and brought his lips level to the aristocratically arched ear.  
  
'Piccolo san. I don't know if you will believe me or not. I can only hope that you do. You see, I am not just another one of these bloodthirsty monsters. It's me, Piccolo san. Gohan.'  
  
Gohan didn't know if Piccolo could hear him or not, but it was worth trying. He sighed, tired and exhausted. Lying his head down on the bed beside the pillow, he closed his eyes. With in a few moments, he had drifted off into a light doze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Keen ebony eyes scanned down the multiple rows and columns of prearranged glyphs and almost indecipherable pictographs.  
  
'Amazing. We have the advanced technology, superior warriors, and highly skilled leaders. and we are still using Old High Saiya jin pictographs?!' Vegeta shook his head as he strained his eyes, finally deciphering the thing.  
  
All that work because somebody had to have horrible writing skills.  
  
It was madness.  
  
Add in the fact that an archaic writing system and modern technology didn't work. and you had a normal day in Intelligence. Muttering to himself, the disguised Saiya jin on Ouji hastily scribbled notes onto his LCD notepad, double checking it and then storing into the memory banks. "Finished! All that for nothing. Bah. If Broly had any kind of sense, he wouldn't go in and decimate the major capitals yet. He'd hold back and slowly intimidate them." he mused aloud, reminiscing.  
  
He leaned back against the long marble table, resting his back from leaning over for so long, crunching coordinates and sectors. He was so lost in thought that sound of the door hissing open never registered in his awareness. The portal opened to let a spiky tressed warrior in. Laughing black eyes and a carefree smile were quickly plastered on the youthful face as the singular occupant in the room was observed.  
  
Running a shaky hand through spiky locks, Son Goku observed the royal personage in front of him. Vegeta did not notice him, his mind still intent on the days work. Strong, gentle hands suddenly caressed his bare neck. Vegeta pivoted around, already in a defensive stance. Upon seeing Goku, he relaxed and let a small smile.  
  
"Kakarrot. . ."  
  
Son smiled, even white teeth shining in an alabaster face.  
  
"Hello Vegeta" He smiled. His face bright and innocent.  
  
A pang of affection ran though the prince's spine. He still wondered how in the hell he had made it this long without finding his true soul mate. Blinded by his own pride, he had denied his undernourished heart and in doing so hurt and starved his spirit. Though he might never admit outwardly, he could not live with out his chosen mate now.  
  
Stepping away out of his stance and stalking deliberately towards the other male, he smirked, taking in the lean and muscular form. The furred appendage behind him wove sinuously back and forth. Goku swallowed, finding himself entranced by the smaller warrior's movements. Ebony eyes widened and small sweat droplets began to form on his pale skin. The Saiya jin no Ouji took this to his advantage and stalked deftly past him, allowing his tail to curl briefly around the younger man's thigh in a caress then walked on, out the door. Goku blinked in surprise and then turned on his heel, determined not to let this morsel escape him without revenge. Armor glistening in the harsh fluorescent light of the hallway, his silent padding soon caused him to reach the other warrior, falling into step with him.  
  
Vegeta stared straight ahead, his mouth quirked in a slight half smirk.  
  
Behind them Vegeta's next shift ushered in to the main room to complete where Vegeta had left off. One, a young saiya jin gazed back towards the retreating pair and narrowed his eyes, muttering something to the wall in a rapid breath. Sneering he spun on his heel and entered the room as if nothing had happened, his murky brown locks hissing in the climate controlled air. The door shut with a sibilant hiss as he passed, encasing the occupants within in frigid metal and searing circuits. Goku frowned slightly as he turned his head slightly to gaze over one lean shoulder. Catching a young warrior's gaze briefly, he spun back around and faced forward.  
  
"You do realize we are going to get caught eventually."  
  
The shorter fighter nodded. "Hai ...but hopefully they will not find out until we all are safely off this stormridden hell."  
  
Taking a right, they padded down another long corridor, heading for a sparring room, as was their usual routine. Goku nodded and lowered his head briefly, the quirked a curious gaze over at Vegeta.  
  
"Hear anything from Gohan lately?"  
  
Vegeta ground his jaw slightly and hesitated, not wanting to rouse Goku's ire prematurely. He dropped his gaze slightly and sighed, raising up to match his own onyx pools with the jet ones across from him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And?"  
  
A sigh.  
  
"He's found him, but not the way he wanted to."  
  
Goku cocked an eyebrow, confusion evident on his smooth face. Licking dry lips, he swallowed, wondering if he really wanted the full measure of the news. Another sigh. Vegeta edged around another turn and continued padding towards the gym.  
  
" I will tell you when we get some privacy. It wouldn't do to have a spy over hear us. I imagine Broly's underlings already suspect us to some extent."  
  
"Suspect us as what?"  
  
"Well being more than friends, obviously. But that was commonplace in Saiya jin society as well. That and Broly has a naturally suspicious nature. It would suit him well to suspect all he has hired."  
  
"But that would mean thousands of suspects."  
  
"Hai ...and hundreds of spies, keeping them in line..."  
  
"Great... So how are we going to pull this plan off with such odds against us, Vegeta?"  
  
"Hope Kakarrot. Hope... Its all that we have left and sometimes it is stronger than fate itself."  
  
Goku sighed in tandem with his prince and continued padding faithfully at his side, never wavering in his step. "If you say so My Prince."  
  
The Ouji didn't respond, but rather smiled slightly. The corridor widened as they reached the D section of the fortress, housing the indoor training facilities. Pressing his access code in Vegeta stealthily entered the room with Goku following.  
  
Shedding his body armor, leaving only his body suit on to accentuate his lithe form, he turned to the Security official, a semi playful snide smirk on his face. "Feeling like getting your ass trounced Kakarrot?"  
  
Goku sneered in reply and stripped his own body armor off, standing to his full height and stretching, lengthening corded muscle, the furry brown appendage lashing hungrily behind him.  
  
"Big words Vegeta...for a soon to be floor mat. Why don't we place a small wager on this little fight?"  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly, interested.  
  
"Keep talking ...."  
  
Goku widened his sneer, baring teeth. "I win... and I do what I want to you, for as long as I want to you and you can't complain... If you win, which is highly unlikely, then the same rule applies, only to your advantage. You do what you want to me, for as long as you want and I cannot complain either. Deal?"  
  
The other full blooded warrior quirked his head, thinking it over. Ebony eyes narrowed, thin lips pursed and shoulders rigid, he continued to muse.  
  
"Deal... I just hope you are up to it... You had better just concede the fight now... In order to save some energy" he finished with his customary smirk plastered on his aristocratic face.  
  
Shaking his head the other fighter laughed.  
  
" Then shall we My Prince?"  
  
And with that final remark... the battle commenced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Booted feet hissed back and forth as the anxious owner paced frantically, trying to get his scattered thoughts in some sort of order. The normally alabaster skin flushed and cool eyes bright, Broly was not his usual calm self. Something had went horribly wrong.  
  
He had lost control...  
  
Growling softly to himself, he ran a trembling hand through rough spiked locks. Trying to get a distinct reason as to why that emerald fighter he had picked up as a mere plaything infuriated him so. It wasn't merely the physical thrill, though it certainly added to it. If it were only that then he could easily go into his own stables and pick out a bed mate.  
  
No... It was something more.  
  
Sighing, he sat down and held his head in his hands, clenching strong fingers into claws and gritting his teeth.  
  
Control....  
  
That was why he was so easy to pique. He had let it slip. If he had only managed to reign in his temper for a few seconds more. He would had the lean warrior right where he wanted him. Leaning back and releasing his head, he mused. The ornate bed frame glinted dully in the wan light. Due to the ever shifting weather patterns it was hard to discern time during the day using the sky alone... It could just as easily been midday as afternoon or morning.  
  
He ran a thoughtful hand up one banister, stroking the smooth mahogany like wood. The warrior stood, balancing his weight carefully, like that of a hunting predator. Blinking slowly he allowed a singular idea form delightfully in the twisted convolutions of his mind. Stalking slowly to his cabinets, the leader pulled out several trappings, thumbing them thoughtfully. Laying them on the bed, the fighter quickly stripped, baring scarred muscle momentarily and then covering them back up. Pulling on the last bit of clothing and then stepping into his boots, Broly finished his toilette and stalked out .... leaving the rumpled indigo stained garments behind.  
  
Forgotten. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright. . .  
  
Harsh...  
  
Pain....  
  
Glazed garnet pools blinked tiredly, squinting.  
  
Aching all over, he tried to find out if there was not a part of him that wasn't broken, crushed, ripped or otherwise injured. Even wincing hurt. He sighed softly, cringing as the upheaval of chest muscles pulled at the bindings, scraping against still tender wounds. A familiar presence was next to him.  
  
Puzzled as to whom it was, he fought against screaming muscles and protesting nerves and swiveled his neck ever so slightly to the left, trying to catch a glimpse of his companion Gohan started as the slight movement of the one next to him jolted him to alertness.  
  
Snapping open his keen gaze he was riveted to the spot by twin garnet orbs, gazing back at him with a fatigued glaze. They young man sucked in a sudden breath and drove out the sharp pangs of pain in his chest. His lips curved up into a small smile of their own accord. Watching the swathed figure with every bit of his attention, the young saiya jin male was awash with tides of emotion...  
  
Rage...  
  
Pain....  
  
Anguish...  
  
Compassion...  
  
Love...  
  
Gripping the hand tighter, he fought back the tears that threatened to etch down his cheeks.  
  
"Piccolo"san... It's me... You have to believe its me... It's Gohan...." his voice shaky, watching the garnet gems before him for a reaction.  
  
'G g gohan?' his mind is whirling in circles...  
  
This tall stranger couldn't be his former student... He was still a child.  
  
Piccolo peered closer, vision still clouded. Pain... Pain was his world .... Nothing else mattered... Shadows, his only solace, were absent in this sterile place. All was illuminated... Nothing could be hidden. Narrowing his eyes, trying to focus his frail vision, he scrutinized the young male before him. He took in every single feature before him... Including the eyes...  
  
The eyes...  
  
A jolt of realization screamed through his mind... The eyes...  
  
He leaned in as close as he could without hurting himself any further and stared deeply into the coffee hued orbs before him. They were the same... He was telling the truth... He is Gohan...  
  
'O gods... And he is seeing me in this state?!'  
  
Rather than feel elation at perceiving the presence of his young student, shame permeated his being, causing him to wince and turn his head away from the young man. He swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise up out of his throat. The constricting bindings rubbed painfully against his abused body. Gohan sighed, watching the garnet gems disappear and close, the jade hued face turning from him. He continued to squeeze the hand he held in his, trying to lend what comfort of presence he could to the tattered soul before him.  
  
" I have missed you. We all have... You have been gone so long, Piccolo san." Gohan started, trying to fill the silence and get his teacher to respond in some way.  
  
Piccolo blinked... Gone long?  
  
Its been only a year or so, by his reckoning.  
  
Gohan should only be about twelve or thirteen now, still being a child...  
  
Instead a young man has taken his place... Piccolo knew he wasn't lying about his identity. The eyes... they never lied. Appearances could be altered, but the expression in the eyes could never lie. Licking dry lips and turning his head painfully to stare up at the monochromatic ceiling, he tried to force his voice out of his ragged throat but succeeded in producing only a whisper, like dead leaves skittering across an abandoned parking lot.  
  
"How... how long?"  
  
Gohan's gaze shot up at the question, his entire being clenching briefly, then relaxing... The voice was a husky whisper, not his usual strong baritone that Gohan missed so keenly. Licking his own lips, Gohan coughed and looked back down.  
  
" A long time Sensei... Too long..."  
  
Piccolo grimaced slightly. Gohan was hiding something, and he endeavored to drag it out of him.  
  
"Gohan...how..long..was...I gone from Chikyu?"  
  
The demi saiya jin paled, his already alabaster skin becoming a pale marble... The next words hit with the force of a hurricane on a crowded beach.  
  
"Eight years." Piccolo found that his breath would not enter his chest.  
  
Eight years...  
  
Eight years?!  
  
How could so much time have elapsed since the fight?!  
  
He hadn't been on this planet that long. Gohan watched as Piccolo's eyes widened impossibly, the dark pupils more evident in the garnet irises. His brow furrowed and a question tried to form on his lips, but died as weariness took over. The computerized monitor system chirped as incoming messages from it's patients vital signs were analyzed.  
  
The sedation fluid sped down towards its intended victim, along the plastic tubing and into the body beneath.  
  
"I will tell you later, Sensei...When you are healed... It is a long story."  
  
Piccolo sighed and nodded, weary... His eyes closed, lethargy stealing over him once again. His last thoughts before oblivion claimed him were on his student.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta snarled at his opponent, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. Tail lashing vigorously, hair golden, and body tensed, he circled the other warrior.. seeking an opening. Goku grinned ferally, his own hair the same hue, body tensed as well, breathing slightly heavy but within the normal levels of a fighter of his species.  
  
Flipping out in a flying crescent kick, Vegeta managed to land a point on the wary saiya jin warrior. Rebounding from the force of the kick, Goku attacked with a punch/jab/uppercut combo, then finishing with a side kick. Shaking his head, Vegeta flicked a trickle of blood away from his nose.  
  
"You are improving Kakkarot...Perhaps in time you might actually become a true warrior." he smirked, his voice playfully snide.  
  
Goku sneered in response. "Thank you ever so much sense! for the compliment.. after all the teachings of the master are reflected by the actions of the student."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, crouching down In an offensive stance once more. His compact, lithe body was tensed in battle stance, his sympatic system readying his adrenal glands for flight or fight. The other warrior circled him warily, his own system reacting to the obvious clues given off by his opponent. The younger saiya jln's keen orbs were narrowed, catlike. A slow rumble issued from his throat, not unlike that of a tiger humming to itself, before striking its prey.  
  
He pounced... 


End file.
